Miss-Communication
by kaysshi
Summary: Misplacing my phone was one thing. Finding it was another. But I never expected to find it in the hands of my ex-girlfriend, Sakura Haruno. Looks like Kami's on my side this time. Sasusaku. Naruhina. WARNING: Chapters are often under revisions.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**I know I haven't finished Vaguely Informed but I can honestly say that I have the case of writers block. It was in fact my first story, and one without a planned story. I think of things as I go which was a pretty bad idea but I am now able to write this story. I have finished drafting the story line but not entirely on how it will come out on each chapter so please bare with me and I hope to have all your support as an improving writer. Open for some criticism. I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I had writing it!**

* * *

The home was vibrant and alive, very notable for withstanding centuries of different weather. He grew to love his home, a traditional Japanese styled home consisting of a large Genkan*, Tatami* Floors, Fusuma-shoji* doors and walls, and a hallway in which he grew to love and hate as it wrapped around their entire home. Their home had centuries of history, centuries of stories and centuries of memories. His backyard alone had history, the sand pathway had stories, the indentations on the tree bark had memories. His home, with so much history, showed such authority that many citizens of his town question whether they were descendants of a royal family.

Their home was fenced with clay layered over brick stones, painted white, which stood firm and tall at 7 feet high. On top of the wall were tiles stacked to create a small roof, providing the family a surplus of privacy. Painted on the walls were Uchiwa fans, red and white. The gate of the wall were simple white Noren* doors with the Uchiwa fans sewn onto the front. Pass the walls was an acre of land. Along the walls were a few Japanese Maple trees and Bamboo Trees, originally the home was filled with Sakura trees but was later replaced. A large Koi pond was found at the back of the home under a beautiful centuries old Maple tree. The koi pond had 3 very important fishes.

The home was very updated and had a considerable amount of room for a family of five. It was a 2 story home with 4 bathrooms and 8 rooms, with no specific purposes. (A/N: Traditional homes have many rooms but they have so specific title to it.) However, 4 out of 8 rooms were specified as a bedroom, and 1 specified as the kitchen or tea room. The other 3 were sometimes the lounge, living-room, or a meeting room. The Fusuma walls were movable to fit the size of party in rooms. On special occasions the 3 unspecified rooms were combined as one to fit the large party size or their family size.

The hallways, along the outside of the house are covered in wooden floors instead of Tatami floors. Tatami floors are only used in square shaped or rectangular rooms rather than in long thin hallways of Traditional Japanese home. The auspicious layout of Tatmi is in a shape of a "T", while the inauspicious layout is in "+". Whether it be auspicious or inauspicious the tatami mats arrangement can either bring good fortune to the family home or bring misfortune. Tatmi arrangements were distinctly differentiated, and the tatami accordingly would be rearranged depending on the occasion. Similarly, the Fusuma-shoji panels are same in size, however, have different purposes. The Fusuma-shoji is used to separate the rooms in accordance to the occasion and is frequently moved to view their beautiful garden that surrounded an acre of their 3 acre home.

Their garden was developed over centuries and centuries of having had the home built. Their backyard is a very serene and quiet place, although the Zen garden might have some part in this reason. The garden was well lit with Case Iron Lanterns and almost every corner had them glowing during the night.

The garden path snaked around in many directions, one path leading to the koi pond, one directing to Mikotos vegetable garden that she began upon moving in, one path snaking around a group of trees and bamboo that lead to a natural swimming pool (A/N: Look it up! Its freakin awesome!), and of course plenty more paths that most likely would lead you back to the main pathways. The pathway was made of wooden pieces lined up like a railroad.

The Zen garden on the far right of their 1 acre garden was nicely done, with accurate placing of the stones and the white gravel racked at a manner that it wrapped around the stones that closely resembled the waves of the ocean. It provided a beautiful place for peace and quiet, something that the company owners are quiet lacking due to the stress of work placed upon their shoulders.

At night the garden was filed with beautiful glowing fireflies and the sound of creatures at night. The rest of the garden was filled with varieties of shrubs, trees, flowers and herbs that it seemed almost endless.

Overall their property was unusually large compared to everyone else in the extended family of the Uchihas. Out of the 3 acre, 1 acre was their beautiful garden, their house took about half an acre wide and the others left in an open green land of grass and a few trees sprawled in some areas of the property. Their home was done very accurately to fit the owner and his family. There was five of them, Father, Mother, Eldest son, middle son and a young daughter.

* * *

The home occupants were, Uchiha Fugaku, Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Yuichi. The father, Uchiha Fugaku (50), was strict but loving to his children. His strict demeanor had many cowering away, his dark gaze fazed those who had contact with him, and his over-all professional aura placed such a deep impression you wouldn't need anything. He stands at the height of 188.9 cm and 65kg. His broody looks earned him the title of very serious business man and one that you should not mess with. He has short straight black hair that reached just a centimeter above his jaw and had matched his onyx eyes, with visible creases below them made more pronounced whenever he adopted a stern look, one that many feared. His father has passed on the company down to him, as it was tradition to administer a family member of choice to run the family company. Of course, being the oldest son he was given the position, without hesitation and with no denials. For years he has ran the company as an entrepreneur, making the company as successful as ever. At 22 he was given a choice to marry a chosen bride from the council or if were already interested could marry a woman of his choice. His dedication to the company gave him little to no time to socialize, meaning no woman of choice. He was arranged to marry Mikoto. Neither both party did not argue, it was a mutual agreement.

The mother, Uchiha Mikoto (49), had a small frame compared to her husband. Her petite frame of 173.3 cm and 49 kg gave her the impression of a young eligible woman, but that's not the case. Mikoto is fair-skinned with black eyes and matching her eyes were her straight black long hair that reached the middle of her back, her fringe framing her face, making it appear thinner. She was arranged to marry at a young age of 20 to Uchiha Fugaku, who was at the time was recently given the title owner of the Uchiha company, a perfect candidate as her husband. After all she was part of the head branch in her family. She was a genuinely loving woman who, eventually, began loving for her family. Having her first son at 21, her second son at 25, and her daughter at 34. Her gentle and loving personality brought light into the home of the Uchiha household that it softened Fugaku, in which many were shocked to hear.

Her oldest son, Uchiha Itachi (30), was very talented at a young age. At the age of 20 he graduated college at the top of his class year, of course, graduating early was fairly common for the Uchiha Family. (A/N: as well as extended family) Itachi was quite the looker, he stood at a towering height of 184.5 cm and 62kg. Similar to his mother, he has black straight hair that was tied in a low ponytail, as well as his fringe framing his face. His onyx eyes gave stern looks but were not intimidating, usually his eyes held gentleness especially towards his family. At the age of 22 the company title was passed down to him in which later he stepped down at 27 to focus on his family. However, he still had say in decisions made in the company. At 27 he married Kaede who was 26 and 2 years later having twin boys Ryu and Kae. After the birth of his twin sons he had made the choice to step a status below CEO and hand down the title to his younger brother, Sasuke, who without a doubt didn't hesitate to accept the offer.

The middle child and second son, Uchiha Sasuke (25) was in ways similar to his brother with intelligence but their looks and personality were of complete opposites. Sasuke was the heartthrob of his generation, most girls and some men in their generation were infatuated with his look that gave him the title of Bachelor of the century. He was very kind to his sister but yet can be quite serious when the event calls for it. He loves his family dearly and he holds them close to his heart, his appearance may not show it but with his family he's different. However, outside the house he was considered the tall, dark and handsome. At a young age he had black straight hair that spiked at the back of his head and his fringe framing his face, just an inch above his sharp firm chin. His hair later grew just a few centimeters out which seemed to defy gravity and look very attracting to many eyes. His gaze was intense yet there was a confident look that seemed to always linger longer than it should. His tall dominant nose gave him the sharp look of a businessman. His height, almost matching his brother, was 183.5 cm and 61kg. His flawless fair skin was to die for, with his perfect god like body that was, very much, well-built body could get any girl on their knee. Though he only seems to have an interest for one, Haruno Sakura. His girlfriend for 3 years and was his first, most likely last girlfriend. They had met in college at Konoha University in which they both attended after She had come from Suna High School and him from Oto High School. After 3 years into their relationship they had grown distant and eventually broke apart in mutual agreement. With only one person slightly please with the break up, his younger sister, Yuichi.

The youngest of the family was Uchiha Yuichi (13), in many ways she looked very much like her mother but a younger version. She stood just centimeters below her mother, 160 cm and 45kg. She was what you would call the replica of the mother. She had long black straight hair and onyx eyes, something that seemed to run in the family. Her nose was similar to her older brother, Sasuke, but smaller. Her eyes held gentleness and yet gave the "Don't spite me!" appearance. At times she was quiet determined to prove herself worthy of attention to her older brothers but little did she know she's proven herself the day of her birth. Yuichi is very assertive with her choices, however, lacks the experience. Like her brothers, she was top of her class and was very beautiful, something both her brothers worried about, her future "lovers". She had grown apart with her oldest brother since he had moved out their home and grew a dislike to her middle brothers girlfriend, after all he was her favorite brother. She loved her brother's attention, though after he had found a relationship with Sakura she grew cold to her brother and almost hated him but her brother was no fazed. Till now she still blamed Sakura but placed her anger on Sasuke. However, with slight happiness and guilt she thought their break-up was because of her.

* * *

_"Onii-san, what are you talking about?" Yuichi asked her older brother._

_"Did you or did you not talk to Sakura last Friday night?" Yuichi's older brother, Itachi questioned with a serious tone._

_"Wha-"_

_"Did you or did you not?!" It was almost a sin to ignore the question._

_"Yes."_

_"Do you realize what you have done?"_

_"Yes."_

_"It seems, though, that you don't know the extent of this situation." Itachi walked off leaving his younger sister to her thoughts._

* * *

**Genkan- place where you store your shoes, mostly found when you enter the home**

**Noren- square cloth hung on entrances, mostly in front of restaurants**

**Fusuma- interchangeable wood and paper doors**

**Tatami Floors- Woven rice straws**

**This took about a week to write because I wanted every paragraph to be very informative. I don't want to leave any detail and a little bit of unnecessary information just to level with my wants. Something that just had me wanting to add it for no reason. Hopefully this is very informative because well without this i wouldn't be able to explain the whole story properly and how the families will be explained, i guess. I hope you enjoyed it though! :D**

**-kaysshi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I actually had trouble writing this chapter because I had no idea how I wanted to portray the Haruno family. Their home was a tough one because I really didn't know how I would explain the house. I didn't really think it would take me this long and my other story is on hiatus because I have no clue how to end it so I hope you all enjoy this one for now! :D**

* * *

Her Family name wasn't known for their wealth, but known for their family owned business. Their status in society was in the upper class of Konoha. Her family took residence into their custom modern made home back when she was only 3 years old. Their home was within the gated community of Konoha, along with a dozen other families, rich enough to have had their home designed. Each neighboring home had a similar modern yet vintage look, but had their individual style.

It was an elegant home; multileveled, 2 story with 5 bedrooms and 4 and a half bath, 2 car garage and a L-shaped salt water pool. Her home was sleek and modern, painted white with dark brown window seals, and different wall structures that overlapped one another. The 4 step black marble walkway, sits layers higher than the driveway that lead underground. The front porch is covered by a flat rooftop, ash brown wooden ceiling, held up by two cream colored rectangular pillars.

Entering the home, guests step onto Brazilian Cherry wood floors that cover the entire house, in some rooms were marble or rug, from entrance to end. Looking down the hallway ─left of the hallway─ is a small music room filled with variations of string instrument and a grand piano in the middle. Walking down the hallway, to the right, is the living room with white and shaded brown modern-chic furnishing, along with dark decors accented the white furniture. And a large built in entertainment shelf, filled with movies, electronics and video game consuls.

Located across the living room ─right of the hallway─ was a lower level dining room, tiled with grey marbled floors. On top the marbled floors were beautiful Ebony furniture accented with brown and caramel cushions, as well as a large cream circular chandelier. Beside the living room was the staircase that led upstairs on down to the garage, just behind the stairs is a powder room that led to the laundry room located to the left of the stairs.

Located at the end of the hallway was a wide open space that shared the kitchen, family room and a second dining area. The kitchen wasn't a large kitchen, but enough to supply a family of five. An bar or island with four high stools separated the family room and the kitchen. The island itself was a chestnut color, on top laid a white counter-top and white high stools. Beside the kitchen was yet another dining table set, a long mocha colored table with 9 cream cushioned chairs.

In front of the kitchen was family room that over looked the wooden patio on the east side of the house. The furnishing was cream with brown and white decors, the small side chairs being woven chairs with white and brown cushions. The north side of the house, faced by the kitchen, held a black marbled chimney. The east wall of the family room was a ceiling-floor class door that can be slide off to the side for some fresh air. Just left of the deck was the salt water pool, one that was used almost weekly, colored in a blue or green hue.

Upstairs were 3 bedrooms shaped together to make an "L", a bathroom in between and behind the stairs, and an open study area outside the 3 bedrooms. Beside the stairs, the south side of the house, was the master bedroom with a large master bath. The rooms were rugged while the outside was wooden and the bathrooms marbled with large sleek grey marble tiles.

Her home was never one to stay quiet, with large long hallways and large ceiling-floor windows, everything is herd; her brothers guitar playing from the music room, her sister television shows from the living room, the sound of her mother chopping fruits, gardeners and cleaning ladies. Her father was always out in business meetings and her mother was able to manage productions from home. It's how the Haruno Family live their busy lives.

* * *

Haruno Yuhito (50), the head of the family, father of 3 and a husband to Haruno Aiko. He was a very handsome man who was able to swoon women with his looks but was only interested in one. Slightly wavy, his light blonde hair that almost looked grey was styled short but the front placed up to resemble a wave crashing backwards. His eyes are a light purple hue and almost entirely covered the whites of his eyes, showing an array of emotions. Mr. Haruno stood at the stunning height of 186.4 cm and weighing 67 kg.

Along with his wife, he put together a business, one that surrounded the skills of their talented children. The business was an entertainment and production company, well known as EP Inc. EP Inc. where you are thought to improve ones talents or skills. Whether you had a voice of an angel or can play the harp like a goddess, it required for their trainees to participate in all areas of the company. Yuhito's idea of business was solely based around improving the talents of the gifted, to allow their talents to sore high in the sky with blooming pride and success. Little did he know, it definitely provided more than he has expected.

Haruno Aiko (48), the caring, loving mother of 3 and a wife to Haruno Yuhito stood at 175 cm and weighed 51 kg. She was fair skinned with beautiful stunning emerald eyes and brown medium length hair that almost resembled the color of hazelnuts. On business occasions she would have her hair styled up, but on casual days she would leave them down or in a simple bun. Her beauty is remarkable, one can't say her beauty is lacking. Age seems to never sway her beauty. Not only was her beauty admirable but her charisma was to die for.

Aiko is very well spoken and down to earth, her charisma flows like a river in spring. It comes naturally, like her austere behavior during business meetings. However, at home she is a loving sweet mother to her children whom she raised with love and care. Her children rely on her experience and support throughout their life. She loves her role as a mother, for the reason that understanding her children would result to their success and well being. Not only does she strive for her children to improve as a person but for her relationship with her husband to stay strong. Overall, Aiko was the epitome of a family oriented woman.

Haruno Tohiko (29), was the first born of three. He towered at 184.4 cm and weighed 60kg. He was the first trainee, being the prodigy, to be able to learn 5 instruments ─ flute, piano, guitar, drums and violin─ in 1 year and mastering each instrument the 2nd year. Tohiko, was not only blessed by his talents but as well as godly features, one that can almost be compared to Adonis. Like his father, his eyes were light purple that almost covered the entire whites of his eyes. His light grey-blue hair ─straight and smooth─ framed his face lightly; resting above his eyes, his sides reaching just below his ear, a few centimeters above his jaw. His hair was styled with stray hair that lay astray and slightly spike out, giving his hair volume and style.

He wasn't built but he was fit, not one to have abdominal muscles but was one who worked on his arms and pectorals. His looks was one thing but his personality was another being. He was one who Tohiko's charisma exceeds his mothers and places them to good use, especially during his world tours and shows. An artist life is stressful and busy but his attitude never fails to be nothing but positive. On his spare time he spends it surfing, he had taken a liking to surfing upon his visit at Nagi Islands. At Nagi was where he met his current girlfriend, Tokugawa Mai who he met during his trip.

Haruno Sakura (24), the middle child born at March 23, 1989. At 18 Sakura stood at 164.5 cm and weighed 48 kg, and has still maintained the same number for her figure ─ though many question how she maintains her body mass . She was just naturally born lucky with the figure and beauty of a goddess, they say. With pink hair ─naturally wavy and long, just at the base of her back─ and bright emerald eyes, attention has always find ways into her life, whether it is through her family company or through her looks alone. Her stunning beauty has not only captured the hearts of many men, it brought her the most loving man she can ever asked for, Uchiha Sasuke, but Kami sure loves to play with their relationship.

After graduating from Suna High School, Sakura attended the University of Konoha, the place where her future changes. Her 3 year relationship was one she has experienced many difficulties and obstacles but a woman's intuition was never wrong. Over the years of her relationship she had improved as a person and in skill. Communication was not easy with her partner but they managed to keep their love strong and running. The end of their relationship was not only heartbreaking for both parties but as well as life changing but of course life moves on even if one is not ready.

Subsequently, her break up had immediately placed her status as heiress of her company and the number one bachelorette resulting to ample amounts of problems. She was not only attacked by reporters and paparazzi's but men asking her hand in marriage for a company merger, of course, something her parents strongly disapproved with. To solve her situation she was placed in her mothers care, under her mothers production program. With her busy schedule she was able to avoid the ardent fans and devoted paparazzi. Though, it took months for the social media to settle with the big break up, Sakura was able to live her life normally minus the status change.

Haruno Kyita (22), youngest of all born during midnight at January 2, 1991. Although younger than all, she stood a few centimeters taller her sister. By the time she was 15, she had already reached 172 cm and weighed 49.8 kg. She is nearly a complete replica of her mother but a difference in body mass. Physically Kyita was fit ─her major being Kinesiology* ─ the results being her training for Physical Therapy. As a child she had always dreamed to helped the handicap after experiencing her grandfather had suffered a stroke. She had loved helping others and always was willing to learn new things. At the age of 18 her sister had caused her to pursue physical therapy in greater depths.

During her sisters 2nd year in college, Sakura had gotten into a car accident that had caused her a broken ankle. With the help of her sisters boyfriend, she was able to nurse her sister back to health in just a month. However, attention has created an adverse attitude towards her sister. With her family she had manage to hide her wary feelings and show an altered feeling. She masked her jealousy well and had a created an false image for herself, one that her mother would be please with.

* * *

_"Babe, I would love to stay but I have somewhere to be." I stated while packing to grab my things._

_"Where to?" He questioned._

_"I have to pick up Kyita." I slowly walked towards him, leaning in ready to say my goodbye. _

_"Stay a little longer, she can wait for a couple minutes." He said as he pulled me by the waist and onto his lap. I was surprised by the sudden action but nonetheless gave in. His forehead touching mine and his nose tickling mine. "If only your productions didn't run your schedule during my free time." He pouted and averted his gaze._

_"I'll make it up to you next time." I looked into his eyes._

_"And that would be?" His eyes glazed for a millisecond. _

_"I think you know." And then I quickly grabbed my belongings and walking off before he can say anything. "I'll see you-"_

_"You should know me better, you can't leave me hanging." He said from behind me. _

_Before anything else could go any further, I quickly pecked his lips and shut the door closed._

* * *

_"Mom said you were going to be here 30 minutes ago." My littler sister complained as she entered the car._

_"I'm sorry, I got busy with things." _

_"Ha, More like making out with Sasuke." She murmured as she put her things in the back seat._

_"You want to walk back home?" I teased her as I started the engine. _

_"Onee-san!"_

_"I thought so." _

* * *

***Kinesiology- study of human movement (Usually for people who want to be a Physical Therapist) **

**I AM SUPER DUPER SORRY FOR THIS LATE UPDATE! May was my AP testing and so I had to study for the first 2 weeks of may. Then SAT testing and STAR testings, and then Finals. I have not written properly for the past 10 months since Ive had no motivation to check my grammar and proper sentence writing and i have been in a hurry to write this chapter ─ you have no clue how badly I want this chapter done with! I hope this makes up for it! Summer is just a week and a half away! I'm aiming to at get 2 chapters done before my Trip to Alaska. So sorry again! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**P.S. For those who are wondering, Kyita is the antagonist! mwahaha! and I will check for grammatical stuff later on, and fragment sentences! **

**~kaysshi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Gues what! I am back bitches! Mwahaha! Lol excuse the language please! I feel pumped up today! I think I'll get about half way through with this today! Hopefully!**

**BTW, I am not a business person or whatever. I write all this business stuff with all the research i found and i still am kinda confused how I will get this through but i think I will have to make up something on the way because I cant get a grasp on business!**

**Well, Enjoy!**

* * *

There was a never ending flow of paperwork, constant phone calls, and a hand cramp at its finest. Not only has Mr. Uchiha been signing and answering important calls, he was juggling the life of an Uchiha. He was not a typical Uchiha, this Uchiha handled the stress and pressure given to him, straight on. Similar to what a Rhino would do if it felt threatened. 25 year old Sasuke Uchiha faced the difficulties of business life, he only had time for business and business only. It was only 5 years ago that he began to live his social life and it was only 13 months ago that he returned to his business affairs as a full-time worker, sometimes more than a normal being should be working.

"Uchiha-san you have an appointment with Mr. Miyoshi at 1 this afternoon, a meeting with Wadoki at 2-" The secretary was cut short, almost dropping the iPad in the process.

"Send it to me and call Naruto in. Did you get Hishiko's report from last week?" The company CEO replied.

"He's meeting with you at 5 today, sir." The secretary instantly hesitated to continue as her boss looked up from his paperwork. He sighed, opening his iPad to work around his schedule.

"I want a hard copy on my desk before my meeting at 1 or he'll be asking for his last paycheck." Sasuke brutally demanded, she quickly ran out to comply with his given demands.

It was not like Sasuke enjoyed his title as CEO, he did not loathe the title either. After all, who would not enjoy the title when you get beneficial rewards for supporting another companies projects. He was not given the title for no reason, his older brother would have not been able to work at his greatest capacity since he had been too focused on his twin boys, Sasuke's Nephews –Ryu and Kae– that seemed to have taken his older brothers complete attention. But Sasuke was not fooled, once Itachi has settled in with his family their father would demand for Itachi's return –or that's what he has been told.

Since 8, Sasuke has always wanted to own up to his brother and achieve his fathers approval. He has taken the same classes as Itachi, maybe even trying harder classes, but he's either only points away. When it comes to sport, Itachi is able to adapt and learn quick, while Sasuke is just almost up to par but not quite. However, it is music that Sasuke can achieve with no struggle unlike his brother who tends to struggle, completely having no musicality in him. But everyone knows that this would not win the favor of Uchiha Fugaku.

Between the ages of 20 to 22, Sasuke had struggled to balance his life between company affairs and his social life. At the time, Fugaku was ready to resign and bestow the responsibility of CEO to his oldest son, Itachi Uchiha. Since Itachi's birth, the company title has been entrusted to be his at the right time of age– being trained in company management since the age of 13. Not only was he expected to continue the legacy but to improve the company. However, Itachi had believed he was meant for something greater, something far more achievable than his inheritance. He had no say in his inheritance, but he had a choice, a choice to accept or deny. He denied the title at the day of his commencement.

_"Although it is an honor to be given this opportunity. However, I feel that I am not fit for this position, and would like to respectfully deny the offer. As stated in the documents of our founding fathers, -One who is offered the title of CEO is granted the freedom of choice whether to accept or decline the offer- I would strongly like to propose a suggestion, in place of me, that this position would be best handled by none other than my younger brother, Uchiha Sasuke. It is in my great understanding that my brother has copious knowledge of our company matters, far greater than I am willing to take myself into. Therefore, Uchiha Sasuke is of greater value for the company than myself. I hope to hold your support in my decision and would like for your support to be blessed upon my brother as well. With sincerity, Thank you all for your understanding."_

Not only did this shock the country of Oto, but placed a great burden upon their father. Never in history was the title ever denied, especially with all its benefits that come along with the position. Many have accepted not only for the benefits but as well as the large amount of money received after the acceptance of the position– enough to support a family in a lifetime.

"_Why?" It was Sasuke._

_"It's only fair that you receive this title. I was never fit for it, you on the other hand has prepared yourself more than I have. Sasuke, soon my kids will need a father who will need to be at their side. I can't leave them, but I can leave the company to someone I know who can run it and do one hell of a job and thats you." Itachi was serious. _

_"I-"_

_"It's yours now." He then left, leaving his younger brother to his thoughts._

When his father had entrusted the CEO title to Sasuke, a great amount of pressure and reliance had burdened the shoulders of the middle child. In normal circumstances the eldest would accept without defiance but these set of Uchiha children was a whole new generation. The traditional ways had never been question not until now. Therefore, society questioned whether the new heir would be able to handle the company at such an adolescent age. Little did they know, his title promotion, it was the greatest decision anyone could have made. It was only a matter of time until the business reaches it's most successful aided project.

At the young age of 24, it was estimated that by the time he turns 30, he will become the first youngest billionaire in human history. It may have seemed exaggerated at the time but it sure looks like they've gotten their bets on right. The only problem with being a young money maker was he is unable to manage himself and enjoy life. It was all business and no games.

The struggle for a social life only had gotten worse upon receiving the title. His daily routine consisted of 1 meal a day, 3-5 hours of sleep if lucky 7, and 15 hours of work, leaving him just about 2 hours for social communication. Being the over-achiever he is, he would work on those 2 hours if not go to the gym. The gym was most likely his stress reliever but everyone knows that only a crazy person would fill 24 hours of their day. Then again, Sasuke was never one that was considered 'normal'.

"Have you been eating because last time I checked I don't remember you being Edward Collens brother." Everyone knew that loud and active voice. One with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Naruto.."

"You know, you should really go out more and get more sleep. A LOT MORE OF SLEEP! And.." Naruto silenced himself as seeing that his bickering would lead to major injuries, with that glare he is receiving he'd be lucky to leave the room alive.

"I didn't call you to boss me around. Now, I thought you were suppose to handle the situation with Kugura?" Sasuke stood up to place his files in a folder, preparing for his next appointment. Pulling out papers out of files and closing his laptop in the process.

"I had taken care of it, a situation with the file transfer had been missing. They had to resend it. It's on its way to my office as we speak." Naruto sat on the office couch, just meters away from from the Uchiha's desk.

"The report and files from Hishiko's report has just gotten at my desk today, I approved it's transfer to Kugura already. So that's one less problems for you. I'm just waiting on that missing file transfer. It was nothing big that would delay the transfer.

"Hn." Naruto knew that was his way of thanking him. "I'm going to catch a meal at VIP downstairs, I have some work to get done."

"Why don't you just move your office, it's so suffocating in here and you wouldn't have to keep going to VIP's." Naruto stated as he stood up to continue with work. With Migi entering he takes the papers from her and scans for titles. "Uzumaki-san." She greeted. "The files had been completely transferred, Kugura is now ready for their project. "

"TEME! You threatened someone's job again huh?" Migi only nodded as Naruto had second glanced her. "You've got to stop doing that." They began to walk out with their belongings and documents, leaving Migi to her work. "Migi, keep track of Kugura's stats for the next weeks and update me if they fall behind. And check on Nara's case, he hasn't gotten back to me. Tell him to finish up, I want him back in HQ by the end of next week. Joku had just asked for a project fund, handle that for Nara." Migi nodded and briefly walked back to her office.

* * *

Now VIP was the perfect epitome of peace, Sasuke had manage to always get his work done at the location. VIP was a cafe, his mother had arrange to be built, that only was available for fellow VIP members. The VIP's were treated respectfully since the costumers were of high status, for the most part, some are rich enough to have paid the monthly payment. Sasuke, having owned the CEO chair, gets special privileges unlike Naruto who has had to pay for the monthly charge. The restaurant itself was equivalent to a 5 star restaurant in downtown town Suna or any other Big cities.

"You are still managing these files of Itachi?" Naruto questioned as he flipped through government papers. They were papers concerning the entitlement of CEO. The company is still in the process of being under Sasuke's name since there has been an error in the system. The file system began to place everything under Uchiha Itachi's name, causing problems towards him. Since everything had changed to his name, for the last 2 months, he had been receiving the letters concerning business matters.

"The file system rebooted for some reason and took the original settings." Sasuke stated without a glance off the files held in his hands. "Now I have everything back to normal, my father just wants a report of the situation so he may discuss it with the council." He has yet to look up.

"Now are you just going to sit there and do nothing or are you willing to be productive?" His eyes still locked on the papers. His iPad open on stock markets, his hand writing non-stop, papers on top of papers, and just straight out busy. He was one who was never able to rest from work.

Naruto stared at him with questioning blue eyes. It was silent for the next 3 minutes, Sasuke noticed. The CEO looked up, raising an eyebrow.

"Dobe, did your brain forget to function?" Sasuke asked with a forthright voice. Naruto snapped out of his moment, taking a second to return to his senses. "What did you say?" With his fingers, he counted the files needed to be sorted. "Hn." They never questioned anything after, leaving each other to finish sorting and signing papers. Knowingly Sasuke had predicted it would only take minutes until Naruto could not bare the silence, and sure enough he was right.

"So teme, have you.. you know talked to Sakura lately?" Sasuke immediately stopped and his posture straighten at the mention of his ex-girlfriends name. Quickly finding his composure, he ignored the question.

"I see she still-" The CEO's iPad had lit up with a new alert. It was a message from his Secretary. _Your Appointment begins in 30 minutes. Your car is waiting outside. _Sasuke immediately starts to gather his belongings, in hopes of avoiding his friends topic. It seems like luck has taken his side today. After he had finished gathering, Sasuke steps out of the booth and begins to head out. "-had an effect on you. When are you ever going to learn?" Naruto silently says and quickly removes himself from the booth to catch up to his company CEO.

"You know, sometimes I don't understand why you're always here at VIP. It always makes me dizzy and anxious." He said on their way out, hearing the entrance doorbell ring shortly after closing the exit door.

* * *

_bbzzztt. bbzzt. bbzzzttt. _

There was no answer.

_bzzt. bzzt. _

A hand reaches out to the object just after the call. "Typical."

* * *

**Sorry its short. I don't know how else to move on without giving anything out. That's it for now. The first "Official" chapter. The last 2 was kinda my filler, I wanted you guys to guess whats happening with little snip its from either future or past but I wont tell you when those snip it happend/happens. Since I am a visual thinker and I like things in detail, although it may be unnecessary but I like it. It's me. And thank you for the feed back everyone, I'm looking forward to either positive or negative feedback. There is always room for improvement they say! :D **

**~kaysshi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**If you guys are wondering what the hell happened to me. I just finished typing chapter 4-10. Man my brain is exhausted! Too bad I wont upload them until I'm out of work! I so sorry! So please be patient with me! I was so tempted to publish but I feel the need to go over them again for insurance! But I promise they are done. I made this long for you guys! More than the usual since I made you all wait! **

* * *

Bzzt.

Bzzt.

As the sunlight shines through the window; a sleeping bachelor with pink hair, ivory skin, stirred from the sudden change of light. Just as the sleeping beauty sat up, a continuous ring comes from her bedside table. Quickly she looks at the caller, recognizing the unknown number, she slides the lock open. "Hello?" Clearly it was evident that she had just woken up, one could tell from her hoarse voice.

"Sorry to bother you Haruno-san but an appointment had been made for your assistance at the studio, 30 minutes pass 8." Her secretary announced and quickly awaited her reply. It wasn't everyday that she gets woken up by a schedule change, so one could say she was not a morning person. "Who planned it?" She stood up preparing to take a morning shower and begin her day. "Mrs. Haruno Ma'am." She sighed.

"Okay, I'll be there soon." The pink haired lady hung up. She gazes at the clock, slowly realizing she had 45 minutes to prepare for work. Quickly she makes quick work of her bed, folding and tucking her sheets in place. With such a short notice, Sakura promptly rids herself of any clothing and jumps into the bathroom for a warm shower. Minutes later she was out of the shower drying her hair to a damp texture. She was in a hurry, desperately trying to rush herself without causing any bruises to be made. A foggy bathroom meant a slippery tiled floor. _  
_

Successfully removing herself from the bathroom, she runs to her dresser, she grabs her lotion in a haste. With hands applying lotion she briskly walks to her closet; pulling out a white fitted sleeveless, long black lab jacket, grey skirt and black thigh highs. Satisfied with her outfit she gathers her belongings, heading out the door ─clicking the button to open the garage─ as she smoothly slips into her black boots.

Walking down the driveway she enters her car; buckling in the seat belt, then placing her purse on the passenger seat, plugging in her phone in auxilary ─in case she would receive a phone call. Reversing from her garage, she closes the garage door and drives off to work.

* * *

She had just arrived 10 minutes ago and already the set was hustling and bustling, preparing the studio for a music video. "Update me." Her voice serious and ready to run through the problems in need of solving. Walking through the studio she was informed of the set being mixed up from studio 2 & 3 but was solved just shortly before she came, one of their lighting set had been out for bulb checks, etc. "Is there anything any of you can do right? Get me Aito now. I want Tsunade on the line now!" Everyone knew that Sakura was getting commando and anyone who dared to question her would surely be getting a mouth full from the experienced Haruno.

Finishing with the set production for her boys to shoot their music video she moves onto her next schedule. "Nina, what's next one my schedule?" She asked, grabbing her belongings, to move to her office back to the main building. " You have a meeting at room.." And so on she continued to announce Sakura's schedule.

From time to time, she gets an hour to herself and what better place for her to relax than at V.I.P's. Ever since she had been introduced to the little cafe she had grown to love the place. Only thing is it was her ex, Uchiha Sasuke, that had gotten her hooked to their coffee and absolutely perfect Carrot Cake ─her favorite.

* * *

_"Neh, Sasuke-kun where are you taking me?" 21 year old Sakura said attempting to persuade her boyfriend of 2 years._

_"Sakura, shh." He continued to drive._

_"This isn't fair!" She pouted, crossing her arms at the front passenger seat of Sasuke's Black 2010 BMW Z4. _

_"Babe." He glanced at her, catching her eyes. She melted at his nickname, her knee turning into jelly. Even after years of calling her with the said nickname, the sweet name had still taken a big affect on her. Her cheeks turning pink, the onyx eyed man noticing the change of her cheek color. He smirked._

_"Still affecting you this much?" She knew what he was referring to. "You call me that too." He continued as they stopped at his office parking structure. _

_"Sasuke, why are we here?" She looked at him as he parked the car, turning it off shortly. He looks at her._

_"Sakura, will you stop questioning everything and settle down." He placed his index finger under her chin, lifting her head to look him in the eyes. _

_He placed a soft kiss on her lips. _

_"Now stop pouting and grab your stuff." He got out to open her door as she grabs her belongings. _

_Placing his hand out to help her out, she looks at him with a stern look. "Would you kindly explain why you kidnapped me from work, having me to leave my crew to figure things out themselves and possibly ruin the shoot. This better be worth it Sasuke!" She strongly said._

_"I called your mom in advance, she's got it covered. I owe you brunch don't I? Sasuke said recalling the one time he slept pass through his alarm, leaving Sakura waiting for hours ─of course this caused him to be deprived of anything sexual for a week. _

_"I waited hours you know!" They walked hand in hand, Sakura still slightly pouting but secretly glad he took her out of work. _

_"Hn." They walked in comfortable silence as he leads her through the lobby of the Uchiha Corps., pass the front desk. _

_She gaped. "S-Since when has this been here? It's been so long since I came here and you guys make a cafe while I was gone!" Well she was excited._

_"Mom thought that having a cafe would allow me to have a place for the company's employees to relax." He just looked at her with amused eyes. _

_"Your mom is a genius! I just love her even more!" She pulled Sasuke into the surprisingly large cafe._

_"It's free for you." She stared at him with surprised eyes and a slightly gaping mouth. He closes her mouth with a stolen kiss. "Come on." He smirked._

* * *

That was since 2 years ago that she had begun her daily visit. Even after their break-up she had still gotten free drinks, courtesy of Mikoto and Sasuke. But it was her place of peace and quiet, her place of avoiding the hectic life of a production manager and being that her family owned the company, it wasn't easy. She was never one to complain because she had gotten her life settled, while many struggle to pay for their house or apartments, she had not. Shortly after she had graduated, her family had recruited a young boy from Oto with a voice that could kill, the young talented boy was placed under her wing. To sum it all in one, he became quiet the popular hot young star, she was able to pay off her loans from college.

Ever since her entrance to her family business, those who has gone under her wing have either been quite successful or is famous worldwide ─even as far as Iwagakure, Kumogakure and Kirigakure. Sakura was very talented at her own work, she does not only question the limit but goes far and beyond. Many question her methods due to her young age, but despite all odds she takes up any challenge thrown at her.

"Haruno-san." It was her secretary calling for her.

"Hn?" She's grown to use the word often, without realizing.

"Mrs. Haruno has called forth a meeting with you during lunch." Her secretary shortly announced, leaving when done.

Dully stacking her paperwork, she cleans up her desk before heading up to meet her mother. It was only 11 and she had already been worked down to the bone. Though she thoroughly enjoys working with her crew, they can easily get overwhelmed without her aid. Walking out of her office she bumps into Hinata. Now that was a surprise. "Hinata?" She looked at the pale eyed goddess. "What are you doing here?"

"Sakura-chan!" Hinata quickly walked to Sakura and giving her a hug. "I-I was looking for Kiba. He has s-something for Neji nii-san. B-but I can't seem to find him." Sakura was surprised to see Hinata on her department floor but as well as hearing her talk without her entire sentence sounding like a broken record.

"Sorry Hina but Kiba's on tour, he won't be back until tomorrow." Sakura responds.

"Oh, that's tomorrow? I h-had thought it was today." Her cheeks brightened with embarrassment.

"How are you and Naruto? Keeping up with his energy. He can be such a handful sometimes." She giggled at the memory of Naruto's persistent attitude. Hinata looked gloomy at the mention of Naruto. Sakura feared she might have started their conversation on the wrong foot. "He's been busy at work. I only ever see h-him at night." Hinata was hesitant but continued.

"He's been taking care of Sasuke, you know them. They're both stubborn and Sasuke wouldn't sleep or eat properly." Sakura grimaced at hearing how her ex is taking such a horrible downfall with his health. She was always there to spoil the youngest Uchiha with food and nagging him to sleep.

"That boy, is still the same. Tsk. Sorry to cut it short but I have to meet up with my mom." She avoided the topic well. Hinata understood and nodded in agreement.

* * *

With her mothers door open, it was Ma'am but when the doors were closed all professional status goes down. "Mom." Sakura closes the door. Her mother, head director of the production looks up from her paperwork. "Honey, it's almost lunch why are you still here? You don't have a schedule until 45 pass 12." She saw her daughter collapse on her couch, looking as if she had gotten no sleep. Which was party true.

"I was woken up by your sudden schedule change what's there to expect mom." Her mom stands from her desk, walking towards the pinkette, kneels down to her daughters sitting position as she places a caring hand on her daughters knees. It was only sometimes her mother showed care during work and at most part they kept it strictly professional.

"Honey, I'm clearing your schedule today. Tohi-chan insisted and he said he would go down here for you to take off." Even though her brother lives an hour away he still nags and worries about his younger siblings. "He needs to mind his own business. Doesn't he have a wife and kids to worry about?" Her mother just laughed.

"Honey, don't make me kick you out." If looks could kill Mrs. Haruno would be the goddess of death glares.

"Hn. Fine I'll go!" Sakura stand up after her mother had stood up from her kneeling position. "Bye mom" She closes the door without waiting for her mothers reply.

"Oh honey, Sasuke sure has grown on you." She said to herself as her daughter was outside her office.

* * *

Slowly walking down the halls of her department, she hears gossip here and there but she continued on. Her mind was slowly deteriorating from lack of sleep and working 12 hours, sometimes 14 hours, a day. It was clearly taking a toll on her but a stubborn child like Sakura never learns, she continues on to pack her things upon arrival at her office. Quickly grabbing her things she exits her office and gives her secretary the rest of the day off. "Thank you, Haruno-san."

"Mhm." Slowly she walked to the elevator without realization of who was in the elevator but she could care less. She needed coffee and she needed it now. Upon arriving at her designated parking spot she tosses her bag into the front passenger seat and as quick as she was in, she was out on the road driving towards her favorite cafe.

Her free coffee awaited, along with her peace and quiet at VIP cafe. In the Uchiha Corp, where she can possibly bump into her ex that she is willingly not ready to let go even though 2 years has passed. She didn't care, coffee was what her mind was currently focused on. Arriving at her destination she parks in an available spot. With one foot in she was immediately greeted by the hostess. "Good Morning Ms. Haruno, Would you like to take the usual setting?" The hostess, of course, was familiar with their regular costumers ─it is the basis of her life. "Yes, please."

As soon as she's gotten her usual order she pulls out her planner from her purse, checking her busy schedule for tomorrow.

**Thursday: **

10am-12pm: Photoshoot, Studio 4

1pm-2pm: Album signing, Oto Center

And the list goes on. For the most part her schedule is taken care by the department head of production, in this case her mother. However, her schedule may not be change unless the Head of Production Department says so, otherwise you're stuck with your schedule. Her schedule is not strict on most days she works from 10am- 6pm and some days she may only for from 1-4pm, depending on the day. Holidays are her worse enemy. As she connects through her schedule online, the process of her schedule change was immediately made. Seeing that she has the rest of today off, her plans for today has been cleared, making her schedule tomorrow longer than it should be but a day at the spa would do wonders. She dials her favorite Private Spa in Konoha.

"Hello, Welcome to Kage Spa. This is Mia speaking how may I be of service?" The counter lady spoke.

"I would like a reservation for a Spring Massage Pack, when is your next available spot?" Sakura questioned, knowing that getting a reservation spot at the Kage Spa would sometimes take hours. She places her purse on the table, ready to pull out her Wallet for her Kage Spa Card.

"The next available spot is at 2:30pm, would you be interested in taking the spot?" The lady asked.

"That would be great, I'll take it." As she accepts the schedule, the lady asks for her Spa Card number ─only those who are members of the spa may hold a reservation. Others must come and wait, but many know it could take hours of waiting if you have not gotten a reservations after all, reservations are served first. "Great, I will see you in 2 hours Ms. Haruno." The lady waits for Sakura's reply then shortly hangs up. Ready to leave for a quick visit to Ino she places her belongings inside her purse that is until she was disrupted by a phone call.

She checks her phone, it wasn't her phone. She looks around. There were no other people around her, it couldn't have been someone else's phone. She looks under the table. A bright light was flashing under the chair. Slowly, she slides her hand under and reaches for the phone, looking at the phone she smiles.

"Typical." Any other person would have ignored the call but this phone belonged to someone she used to be particularly close to. She answers the phone, but as soon as she answers she pulls the phone away from her ears. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU LEFT ME HERE AT THE OFFICE WHILE YOU GO DO WHATEVER YO-" She cut the caller off. "Hello, Naruto." The caller suddenly was quiet. "Sakura? What.. What are you doing with Temes phone?" He sounded confused.

"I found it at VIP. I'm guessing you guys were here earlier." She assumed. "Yeah, teme wanted to get his shit done but you shouldn't be answering random peoples phones." She giggled, "It isn't some random persons phone but that's beside the point. Did he leave you for what?"

"I don't know, he just took off right after the meeting but I thought he was just going to use the bathroom but then when I walked to find the car, the car wasn't there. He left me!" Sakura just giggled at his problem. "Naruto, I'm sure he's on his way back here to find his phone. If anyone found his phone it would have been dropped off at the lobby. I'll drop it off and leave a note for them to call his secretary. Do you need a ride back? I got 2 hours to spare." Naruto was silent.

"Naruto?" there was no reply.

"Naru-" she was cut off. "Oh sorry Sakura, I just spaced out for a bit. Buuuuuutt if you wouldn't mind I would like to take your offer." Then he continued before she could reply to his statement. "Sakura, you need to come back please!" She knew what he was referring too and he was complaining. "Teme's being an asshole and I am tired of dealing with his shit! And he never eats and never sleeps and hes always doing work, and its all WORK WORK WORK! I don't want to be his babysitter anymore! He's as stubborn as you!" His words flew fast, but she was able to understand him.

"Naruto, you know I can't.."

"Why not?! I'm really worried Sakura. He shouldn't be this pale and looking like a panda. You know what his diet is? PROTEIN SHAKES! JUST PROTEIN SHAKES! Like who the fuck does that?!"

"Naruto you realize that protein shakes are good for you. They still give him protein. Your diet is worse than his. You should know he isn't much of an eater anyway." Sakura was already walking out VIP as she was heading towards the lobby.

"Naruto, I really have to go before he comes back here. I wouldn't want to disturb his work so I'll talk to you when I pick-" Someone bumps into her as she was on her way to the front desk.

She looks up to a tall, black haired, onyx eyed, suited man. She stands in shock.

* * *

**THUN THUN THUN! Who could it be! Lol I love how I ended this! But ****I'm happy how this ended! I just like it but I hope you guys liked it too! Sorry for the late post! Work loves to take my time and fuck up my schedule!**

**I dearly apologize!**

**~Kaysshi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Yay! I hope you liked that Cliffhanger! Exciting to see your comments! I hope to get more comments because I love hear what you guys think of the story! OPEN FOR LOVE AND CRITICISM! I write these author notes before uploading the chapter so that I can reply to your comments. To those who think it is Sasuke then idk. We'll find out! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Sakura, it's been awhile. Lovely seeing you after 2 years." He looked at her with a smile.

"Oh.. Oh hi Itachi ni-" She cut herself off.

"Old habits die hard huh?" She nodded at his question, her smile small and reluctant. "What brings you here?" Itachi questions as he walks with her.

"Came to drop off something."

"To Naruto I suppose." He assumed as they slow down to a stop.

"Not really." She looks away, knowing that Itachi had no other choice but to assume next. "Then.." He already knew the question.

"Nii-san," the statement didn't come from her. "You should watch your kid better, he's running around like he knows this place when clearly he-" Sasuke stops mid sentence.

"Sasuke-kun." He stopped at that name.

The pair looked at each other.

* * *

To say the least, Sasuke was stunned. Sakura changed, in many ways he couldn't imagine; she's grown out her hair to her lower back, somewhat lighter eyes, definitely has gotten slightly taller and looking more of a woman. Not only was he surprised to see a change but he was surprised to see her here.

He just looked.

"Sakura Nee-chan!" The little boy beside Sasuke screamed, running towards Sakura. She moves her eyes to the little boy. "Ryu-kun!" She lifts him into her arms. "Nee-chan, where you been? I missed you!" Sakura giggles at his broken sentences.

"I'm sorry Ryu. I've been busy with work and I haven't had the chance to visit." Sakura lied, knowing the boy has yet to know of the break-up, or any knowledge of relationships. "Really? Then why Oji-san not bring you to party? You always with him." Sakura stiffened. She looked at Itachi's eyes in hope of a rescue but Itachi himself was speechless.

"Ryu." Itachi's strict voice called out.

Then the boy pushes a little to let Sakura know he wanted to be set down. He walked to his father. Sensing that he has done something to have nerved the pinkette. "Nee-chan it okay. Oji-san busy too." She smiled and dismissed the look Sasuke gave her. It was confusion. "It was nice seeing you two but I must go, Naruto asked for a ride." Which reminded Sakura, "And here." she handed Sasuke his phone. "You forgot it a VIPs." Itachi then gives a look to Sasuke, fully knowing his little brother would love to have some time with the pinkette. Itachi speaks, "Actually, I think I will go pick him up." He was already meters away before Sakura was able to respond, on the phone.

"Sakura." Sasuke caught her attention. "Can we talk?" It wasn't a question, rather sounding like a demand. "We are talking Sasuke." She giggled. He looked at the elevator, indicating he wanted to talk privately. He led the way, Sakura following him in short steps. "So Naruto's complaining again. He's told me all you've been doing is work." She didn't look at him. "He also mentions that you're a pain in the ass. And that he doesn't want to babysit you anymore." He stayed quiet. He was tempted; to shut her up, to tell her to come back, to rekindle, but she's not ready for that yet. He knows she's not. "Hn. Naruto's an idiot." The elevator stopped on their designated floor.

"He just cares for your well being Sasuke, you were never good at watching your health." She remembered how she was always bringing him lunch, and now that she was gone- who feeds him? "How's work? Your family how are they?" He avoided the topic. She knew he wanted to avoid it but she didn't falter. "You should really take care of yourself, I'm not here to do that anymore Sasuke." No suffix, that meant she was serious. "I am." He was kidding himself, he hasn't eaten a real meal since last week.

"Your funny." They walk into his office and she was silent for a moment, looking at her new surrounding. She spotted a picture frame on his bookshelf, it was a picture of them on their anniversary date. She walks over to look at the picture. "You still have this?" She questioned, but she too had this picture saved. "I like to keep my memories close." She already knew he did. As she hears his reply she places the frame down and looks around. "It's been so long, so many has changed." He just nodded.

"Sakura." She looks at him, with a questioning look. "How are you?" She was slightly taken back but answered anyway. "I'm fine. I've been given the rest of today off. Mom wants me to rest, but I think she just wants me ready for Holiday season." He knew holidays were busy for her, especially when she's in charge of two bands and a solo artist. "How about you? Seems to me you're are looking like a panda now. I'm guessing that's what business does to you." She was referring to his pale skin and slightly dark circles. "It hasn't been so busy, but I'm just beginning to think no one knows how to fund for projects anymore. I can't help but deny them." He was walking up to her, get too close to comfort but she stood her ground.

He lifted up his hands, her eyes following, to reach for a strand of her hair. "I like what you did with your hair." He complemented, completely shocking Sakura. Just weeks ago, she lightened her tips to give her the ombre effect. The roots of her hair were the darkest pink, but as you glance down her hair fades to a light pink and eventually fades into white tips. "It suits you." He looks her in the eye. He was genuine.

Suddenly her cheeks turn pink as she breaks eye contact to look at her fingers. "Thanks." He knew, like she knew, that he has still have that effect on her and in vice versa. "You should visit more." Sasuke suggested with no hesitation or any doubts.

"I'm busy, Kiba and his band is coming back tomorrow. My schedule is packed tomorrow and who knows what my schedule will be next week." She desperately tried to avoid meeting with him. Yes, it has been 2 years and she should have been over the break up but she isn't ready to rekindle the walls just yet. "Bullshit." He suddenly included. She was taken aback but she stood her ground, only centimeters away from him, knowing that he would attempt to take this conversation his way but she won't have it. "You should know better that my job takes hours of my day an-"

"Mine does too, Sakura. You'd be bullshitting me saying that you don't have the time, when everyone in this building knows that you come to VIPs for lunch. I know Sakura. How do you think you get free drinks? Clearly, it's not because you're a regular. This is my building, I know everything there is to know." His voice was strong, but hearing regret and anguish was another. "I just don't get how you have the time to go to VIP's but you don't have the time to visit me, who happens to be only 60 stories up." He stepped back just slightly, only to take his eyes from her, to avoid her searching eyes. "Sasuke-kun." He silenced her with a hug. This wasn't like Sasuke but when an Uchiha is determined, especially when it comes to a certain pinkette, he knows to never let go.

"I never had a say but you wished for it so who was I to deny you what you wanted." She knew what he was referring to, she regretted everything but she only wanted what was best for him. In other words, they never had the proper closure.

* * *

_It had been a stressful day for the couple. Sasuke had gotten his schedule booked from 6am to 8pm, meetings after meetings. On the other hand, Sakura had been handling their company website for weeks, it was inhuman how she was able to stay awake for more than 24 hours of the day. A little too busy to have a time on their own, it was a surprise to see the couple together -enjoying a snack together at their favorite corner cafe. _

_"I think I'm about to shoot myself and I think I might have to get glasses." She was rubbing her eyes, and undoing her messy up-do. "Your eyes are a bit red." Sasuke stated with concern laced in his voice. He hadn't eaten all day, the coffee and sandwich was the only thing keeping him from falling asleep. " When was the last time we even hung out? a month ago?" That is a long time, considering they were always together. Sasuke nodded. _

_She was deep in thought, it was unusual for her; feeling as if she has only met him, knowing that connection between the two has been severed by work, she's doubtful of their relationship, if living life would mean to suffer with your bonds. If what **she **said was really the cause of her boyfriends current condition, then why is she still here._

_"Sasuke." There was no suffix, he looked up knowing something was on her mind. "What's going to happen to us? Our schedule is so busy we can't even call or text or at least let each other know we're doing just fine." She didn't look him in the eye, ashamed that she had doubts of their relationship. "Right now, you could be catching on some sleep if it weren't for me. You could be resting, you could be at home spending time with your sister and brother and parents and.." He cut her off.  
_

_"Spit it out Sakura. What is it?" He sounded cold, but only in the slightest. He knew where she wanted this conversation to lead. "I-I think we should have some time apart, to get back to schedule and finally get some rest." It sounded like their relationship was time consuming, that their lives are too important to have each other. "Maybe a month or two." He knew that wasn't the reason but he went along. "Technically you're breaking up our relationship." She looked away, penitent of her choice. He suddenly spoke words that she hadn't thought of him saying,_

_ "So is that what you want, to have our relationship down the drain with your doubts. After years of knowing you and I thought that you would have grown to trust our distance when times like this happens. I never asked to be the CEO, but I did ask for you to be my girlfriend. And if this is what you want then so be it." He stood up, pulling out his wallet. "I'm not about to leave you to cry and hear about it tomorrow from other people. Get up, I'm dropping you off." He was straight forward and cold but he would be a gentleman, that he is, and at least give her a ride home. _

_"Sasuke-kun." She whispered as he pulled her along, back to his car and on a silent drive back home._

* * *

"I never had a say either, but I think leaving you was the worse thing I could have done." She smiled and hugged him back. "Look at you, all skinny and looking like a ghost. I bet you haven't eaten in days, you're known to do that when all you do is work. And from what I'm hearing it seems you haven't been taking care of yourself." He released her, but leaving his hands settled on her waist. She had her hands at his forearms, looking up with sadness in her eyes. "But I can't ask to be with you again." This shocked him, one second she was loving the next she took away his smile.

"But I don't regret it. It might have been a bad choice but I can't undo the past. I've severed our bonds and I don't think I'm-" He cut her off. "You think you aren't ready to rekindle. I'm not asking for that Sakura." She looked at him. "All I'm asking for is a visit from time to time. Besides, I'm tired of Naruto bringing me shit food." She giggled and thought just maybe they would be fine. "I pro-"

They herd the door open with the slightest foot steps halting. They looked at the door, it was Yuichi in her school uniform with a look of shock and anger. Sakura gasped and stepped back. "Yui-chan, it's not what you think it is." Sakura was speaking in such a fast pace, she surprised herself. "I can explain." Sakura suddenly realized her mistake and covered her mouth with her hands. "Sakura, what's there to explain?" He looked at her as if he had been missing a clue in his atypical life. "Sakura, Yui. What's going on?" His voice was suddenly frightening and demanding.

But Sakura can only process one thing: _They're in deep shit.__  
_

* * *

**Because I absolutely LOVE creating drama between the lovely "couple" it just stirs my heart and keeps me going! Yeah I know it's kinda sudden but I just want to build it up, and I'm not one to keep things mellow. If you have a problem with it then leave a comment, because I ain't changing shit! Hahah Time to revise the next 5 chapters! Wish me luck!**

**I hope you liked it!**

**~kaysshi**

**P.S. if you find any errors please let me know! I have OCD in perfect spelling and grammar!**


End file.
